Mekakushi-Dan
by NeKo-02
Summary: -Por que nadie olvidara las historias que nuestras miradas grabaron y hoy...te daremos a conocer...- -Felicidad...tu...¿Que darías por proteger la tuya? La historia de las miradas que se fueron...y hoy conocerás sus razones- (entren ;w; den una oportunidad a este fanfic ¿Si? )
1. Carta(inicio)

**De:?**  
**Para: La persona que escuchara a las miradas **  
**Fecha: 15/Agosto/XXXX**

**Era un día común un día donde cualquiera que lo hubiera visto o vivido les abría dicho que era el día mas normal de mundo o eso era asta que la historia comenzó a cambiar y ese día estoy segura que nadie lo olvidara.**

**Yo no podre olvidar las palabras que no pude decirle a el...y estoy segura que ninguno de nosotros olvidara el dolor que aun hoy en día sienten nuestros corazones...**

**Ninguno olvidara como ''ella'' nos dio los ojos rojos...**

**Por que hoy...conocerán todas las historias...que grabaron nuestras miradas...**

_**-Haruka...te quiero...-**_

* * *

_Hola owo aquí yo iniciando uno nuevo por que yo misma me auto-aburrí del anterior jojo (?) aquí escribiré sobre todas las canciones de jin y ya saben _  
_Ningún personaje me pertenece si fuera así Ayano seguiría viva_

_P/D: Esta carta ya sabrán de quien es por el ultimo párrafo pero es muy corta ya que es el intro prometo intentar hacer el resto largo y dejen review besos a todos y paz mundial ( ?)_

_By: Neko-02_


	2. Children Record

**Aviso: Ni la canción, ni personajes me pertenecen, sigue siendo corto ewe **

* * *

**Children Record**

Sus historias como sus miradas se cruzaron y se conectaron, todos fueron de algún modo relacionados por ciertos aspectos pero existe algo que ellos nunca entendieron y ese fue el motivo...tal vez...la señal les ara entender...

La_ líder_ coloco sus auriculares en su lugar subiendo el volumen todo lo que se podía dando una sonrisa algo macabra, esa era la señal para el _miembro numero tres _quien la esperaban bajo ese odioso calor de verano, se concentran pues el tendrá una gran pelea por delante en su propia mente que es tan contradictoria.

–Niños y niñas, avancen hacia adelante- canta el _miembro numero 5_ en su concierto dando esa orden inconscientemente a todos sus fans que la siguen poniendo en su mirada aquella carmesí, mientras que en otro lado la pequeña medusa junto con el _miembro numero dos_ hacen que la luna se tiña en llamas color rojo queriendo mostrar al mundo su gran valentía.

-Maestro escriba el código del 0 al 1- susurra la chica del monitor mirando al _miembro siete_ quien se desespera y sale corriendo de esa habitación escuchando como todo se borra de su base de datos y la risa del _miembro numero seis_ es originada por a ver detenido una descarga importante.

Un día común de dos niños se puede apreciar también –Tu ve primero- dijo una niña sacando su lengua, con una mirada inocente fingiendo descaro sin ver como una señal de alto es cambiada y un carro avanza asía ella y su destino fatal, sin embargo aquel que no tiene memoria y es el _miembro numero 9_ mira con horror esa escena esperando que todo sea de nuevo un sueño, mientras el _miembro numero 8_ grita aterrado y se mancha de sangre.

En todo caso ¿Qué opinas de esas vidas que fueron cruzadas? Tal vez de esta forma pararía su sufrimiento ¿No?  
Tal vez todo fue una broma de aquel mentiroso o todo es una trampa de aquel científico quien finge ser un maestro y ¿Si es otra burla de aquella que otorgo el poder?  
Solo ellos lo saben...  
Por igual, este mundo para todo ese grupo era un mundo amable y a la vez cruel un mundo que así como existía gente que lo amaba, existía aquella que lo despreciaba por varios motivos sin embargo ellos ahora cambiaran ese mundo pues ese sera su trabajo, tendrán que cambiar esa forma irracional de pensar como si formatearan un ''sistema''

-''¿Sera egoísta querer mirar hacia adelante solo un poco?''- susurra uno de los miembros mientras que aquella que vivió el fin del mundo recuerda con horror las cosas y se pierde en sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta.

¿Quién fue el causante de todo esto? viajando al pasado de tres miembros clave nos damos cuenta que antes vivieron de una manera espantosa, observando el pasado del que perdió la memoria nos damos cuenta que esta relacionado con el miembro 6 y 7.  
Incluso si vemos el pasado del miembr podemos apreciar una hermosa familia que se destruyo tras la falta de un ser amado para ellos e incluso apreciamos por que el numero 7 se volvió un hikikomori.  
Del miembro numero 8 no hay tanto que decir solo que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado con la persona equivocada.  
Pero aquella que es el numero 4 es una gran clave para todos ...

_Se que ellos nunca me escucharan...hace tanto que ya no pueden escucharme pero por favor:_  
_Recuerden y lleven las palabras, esas palabras que les dieron fortaleza y valor para este día que era tan repetitivo pues ese mundo salvaje, era tan terrible y difícil, tanto que me reí de él ¿Entienden?._

Con un encuentro algo extraño de todos los miembros la señal termina al fin...el día repetitivo acabo y una niña nueva llego al daze, era extraño pero aprecie como el numero tres susurro algo  
-''A aprovechar...el ardiente sol se levantara en llamas rojas con mi mejor plan que a abierto los ojos...''- dijo y dejo a varios incapaces de entender

Tal vez...este solo fue el comienzo, si así es esta es solo una memoria de ellos quienes contaran al fin sus historias este es solo el comienzo ¿Verdad? En ese caso la señal todavía no acaba...esto apenas da inicio a la historia de las miradas que los niños grabaron en su memoria...  
De esta forma inicia la señal...

* * *

**_Hola owo/ ya traje el opening de la historia, presentando a casi todos los miembros...ya sabrán quien es la que narro la historia (esta entre Shion y Ayano) espero les guste y por favor dejen review, nos vemos :3_**

**_by:neko-02 (casi pongo 03 lol x3 )_**


End file.
